Hari Lain di Beika
by revabhipraya
Summary: Empat kisah cinta, empat rasa sakit, dan empat rasa nyaman. Eight microfics untuk ShinRan, HeiKazu, MakoSono, dan TakaMiwa.


**Disclaimer:**

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Hari Lain di Beika © reycchi

.

 **Summary:**

Empat kisah cinta, empat rasa sakit, dan empat rasa nyaman. Eight microfics untuk ShinRan, HeiKazu, MakoSono, dan TakaMiwa.

.

 **Warning:**

OOC, typo(s).

.

Halo~ Rey datang kini dengan membawakan sebuah microfic XD ketinggalan jaman, ya? Oke, sip. /kemudianmojok/

Hehe, sebenernya gara-gara Rey liat microfic di sebuah fandomyang bukan di sini (?) jadilah Rey penasaran untuk coba buat sendiri. Bedanya mungkin... ini bukan ten microfics, paling cuma eight microfics :'3

Di sini, Rey menyajikan empat pairing straight. Ah, lagian pairingdi Conan emang straight dan canon, ya?

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

.

 **Hari Lain di Beika**

by reycchi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Shinichi x Ran**

.

 _ **#angst**_

Terlalu sakit hati Ran melihat kediaman Kudou yang kosong berbulan-bulan tanpa dijamah oleh si detektif muda.

Mungkin lebih baik ia _pergi_ saja.

.

 _ **#AU**_

"S-Shinichi? Kenapa kau ada di sana? Bukankah Conan ini adalah Shinichi?"

"Perkenalkan, dia Kudou Conan, adikku."

.

 _ **#crackfic**_

Ran yang lama ditinggal Shinichi mulai melihat Eisuke dengan cara yang berbeda.

"Oh? Jadi kau juga menyukai Eisuke, Ran?" tanya Shinichi polos.

 _Juga?_

.

 _ **#crossover**_ (JDrama – Liar Game)

"Shinichi! Tunggu aku!"

Pemuda di depan Ran itu berbalik. "Siapa kau? Tidak sopan sekali memanggil nama depanku."

"Ran? Aku di sini."

Ran hanya bisa terkekeh bingung.

.

 _ **#first time**_

BRUK!

Wajah Ran memerah. "Shinichi?"

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja."

.

 _ **#fluff**_

Siang itu, Ran menerima sebuah paket.

Sebuah syal oranye dan surat kecil berisi "Selamat ulang tahun. -Shinichi".

.

 _ **#humor**_

"Eh? Shinichi mengirim pesan suara?"

Tombol _play_ ditekan. Suara sumbang nan serak khas Shinichi kini mengudara.

"Seharusnya tidak kudengar."

.

 _ **#hurt/comfort**_

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk... melupakanmu?"

"Bodoh, bagaimana kau bisa melupakanku kalau selama ini aku ada di dekatmu?"

.

.

.

 **Heiji x Kazuha**

.

 _ **#angst**_

Kazuha tidak tahan lagi dengan ketidakpekaan Heiji.

"Dasar... Heiji bodoh."

.

 _ **#AU**_

"H-Heiji? Mengapa mendadak kulitmu putih sekali?"

"Kazuha, ini hanya mimpi."

.

 _ **#crackfic**_

"Kazuha."

"Apa?"

"Kalau dipikir-pikir... Shinichi tampan juga, ya."

.

 _ **#crossover**_ (Anime/Manga – Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun)

Kazuha menghantam pelaku, disahut dengan serangan kendo khas Heiji.

Sang pelaku bangkit kemudian menerjang keduanya dengan bola basket.

"HAHAHAHA!" tawa si pelaku 'psikopat'.

.

 _ **#first time**_

Heiji menarik Kazuha ke balik dinding yang jauh dari jarak pandang si penjahat.

"Heiji."

"Ng?"

Kemudian wajah keduanya memerah.

.

 _ **#fluff**_

"Kazuha, ini."

"Apa ini?"

"Jimatmu yang waktu itu sempat kau buang."

.

 _ **#humor**_

"Heiji! Kenapa lagi-lagi kau jadi putih?!"

"Bodoh! Salahmu yang memaksaku merawat kulit!"

"... tapi kau mau, kan?"

.

 _ **#hurt/comfort**_

Lagi, Kazuha menangis akibat tidak lulus ujian kenaikan tingkat aikido.

"Heh, pelatih bodoh!" seru Heiji di depan penilai ujian kala itu. "Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk naik tingkat, sih?! Menendang wajahmu atau meninju perutmu?!"

Kemudian sang pelatih menambahkan poin Kazuha, yang otomatis meluluskan gadis itu.

.

.

.

 **Makoto x Sonoko**

.

 _ **#angst**_

Lagi, Makoto tidak mengabarinya dengan pesan singkat. Televisi pun tidak menyiarkan pertandingan karate pemuda itu. Akhirnya, Sonoko menyaksikan berita.

" _Telah ditemukan mayat seorang karateka yang baru saja hendak mengadakan pertandingan final di Tokyo._ "

Sonoko menangis.

.

 _ **#AU**_

Karena Makoto tidak dapat mengunjunginya bulan ini, maka Sonoko menyusulnya ke China.

Sementara Makoto tengah dalam perjalanan menuju Jepang.

Di negara asing itu, Sonoko hanya bisa ber-"ni hao" ria dengan semua orang yang ia temui.

.

 _ **#crackfic**_

"Sonoko, ada senior karate yang kusukai."

"Hm. Siapa?"

Makoto menunjukkan selembar foto polaroid pada Sonoko.

 _Eh? Tampan sekali..._

.

 _ **#crossover**_ (Anime/Manga – Love Live! School Idol Project)

"Makoto, aku memutuskan untuk pindah dan bersekolah di SMA Otonokizaka."

"Mengapa mendadak sekali?"

"Sebab aku ingin jadi _idol_."

.

 _ **#first time**_

"Kenapa memakai pakaian seperti ini?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini baju favoritku, tahu!"

"Karena aku ingin mengecupmu dengan pakaian yang lebih sopan."

"... tidak ada hubungannya."

.

 _ **#fluff**_

Sonoko membuka pintu rumah, lucunya, yang ia dapati justru—

"Sonoko, mau pergi kencan denganku?"

.

 _ **#humor**_

"Aku tidak bisa melucu, Sonoko."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah cantik dan lucu, kok, Makoto."

.

 _ **#hurt/comfort**_

"Makoto, apa kau tahu rasa sedih yang kualami setiap kau pergi?"

Kemudian Sonoko merasakan lengan hangat menyelubungi lehernya.

.

.

.

 **Takagi x Miwako**

.

 _ **#angst**_

Melihat Takagi yang berlumuran darah di sampingnya, Miwako tak bisa tinggal diam. Ia lajukan mobil tanpa peduli arah dan tujuan. Tidak ada artinya hidup bagi Miwako tanpa kehadiran sang kekasih.

.

 _ **#AU**_

"Miwako, perempuan seharusnya istirahat di rumah dan mengurus istri, bukannya mengejar pangkat di kepolisian. Kau, kan, sudah jadi inspektur."

"Aku tidak pernah menginginkannya, salahmu sendiri tidak bisa jadi inspektur."

.

 _ **#crackfic**_

Shiratori yang mabuk sibuk merangkul Takagi, memaksanya ikut mabuk juga.

"Takagi? Aku tidak menyangka kau seperti itu," ucap Miwako dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Bukan!"

.

 _ **#crossover**_ (Misc. – Vocaloid)

"Miwako, penjahat itu lari ke hutan..."

"Tenang saja!" Dalam sekejap, polisi wanita itu mengambil bazoka raksasanya yang beramunisi batu-batu hitam raksasa.

.

 _ **#first time**_

Miwako menangis, tangis pertama yang dilihat Takagi dari wanita itu.

Detik berikutnya, _itu_ terjadi.

Dan detik berikutnya, Miwako mendorong tubuhnya menjauh.

 _Sakit_.

.

 _ **#fluff**_

"Aku lapar sekali..."

Miwako mengeluarkan lolipopnya dari mulut lalu menyodorkannya pada Takagi. "Mau?"

.

 _ **#humor**_

"Miwako, _suki desu_!"

" _Suki_? _Sukiyaki_ maksudmu? Kau mau menraktirku makan, ya? Boleh juga, kebetulan aku sedang lapar."

.

 _ **#hurt/comfort**_

"Takagi, bolehkah aku mampir ke apartemenmu?"

"Ada apa?"

"Aku bertengkar dengan ibuku..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

Ahaha, agak pusing juga mikirin tiga puluh dua plot dalam satu cerita XD ternyata inilah salah satu tantangan buat microfic~

Mungkin ada beberapa yang gak nyambung, Rey minta maaf u_u

Review ditunggu :3


End file.
